You and I
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Zehel-atau Frau hanya terpaku melihatnya. Tuhan, tolong siapapun tapi dia. Kenapa takdir kejam sekali? / Father-son fic about Bastien and Frau. NO SHOUNEN-AI! DLDR dan RmR. Warning: Contain spoiler


"_Frau? Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini? Bukankah ada aturan yang melarang keluar malam-malam?" tanya Bastien saat memergoki murid asuhannya sedang menyelinap keluar Asrama._

Glek. _Frau hanya menelan ludah ketika ia dipergoki oleh sang guru. Tak dapat melawan, Frau kecil hanya membalas perkataan sang uskup dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tak perlu waktu lama buat si uskup untuk mengetahui tujuan Frau. Melihat baculus tergenggam ditangan kanan Frau, mungkinkah..?_

"_..Frau, kau membasmi Kor walaupun kau bukan uskup?" tanya Bastien dengan terkejut. Frau hanya mengangguk pelan. Mata Bastien kembali membulat, wajar saja, mustahil rasanya seorang peserta ujian sudah menguasai teknik yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh seorang uskup saja!_

"_Aku…" Frau membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Aku, entah bagaimana merasa tenang. Setiap membasmi Kor, aku merasa lebih ringan." Tutur Frau._

"_Kau merasa terselamatkan, begitu?"_

"_Bukan, tapi, setiap membasmi Kor dari anak-anak itu, aku mulai berpikir seperti 'semoga kau bahagia' begitu."_

_Bastien hanya tersenyum mendengar anak asuhnya itu. Ia sepertinya sudah beranjak dewasa. "Frau, itu namanya doa."_

"_Huh, aku tak percaya dengan namanya doa!" cibir Frau sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain anda disini? Kenapa pedulian banget sih sama aku? Menyebalkan. Lebih baik kau pergi saja sana, aku tak mau disakiti lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan teman-temanku.." Frau mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia lalu meme;uk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya, tak ingin dilihat oleh Bastien._

"_Kalau begitu," Bastien lompat dan duduk di sebelah Frau seraya menepuk kepala si pirang, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu."_

* * *

><p>"<strong>You and I"<strong>

**A Fanfiction Presented by Mochiyo-sama**

**Disclaimer : 07-ghost © Yuki Amemiya dan Yukino Ichihara**

**Warnings : FATHER-SON LOVE! No shounen-ai! OOC, kinda-canon-setting, beberapa percakapan yang asli dihilangkan/ditambahkan, CONTAINS SPOILER! abal, gaje, dll. DLDR dan RmR teman**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Semoga berkat Dewa menyertaimu." suara Zehel menggema di seluruh ruangan.<p>

Saat itu, Teito—yang sekarang _Mikail's eye_-nya sedang aktif hendak diserang oleh warsfail yang sepertinya bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di Order. Dan tepat sebelum serangan mengenai Teito, Zehel—atau kita sebut saja Frau—datang menyelamatkan Teito seperti pangeran berkuda putih.

"Ohok. Kau lama sekali, Zehel. Uhuk."

'_Mata Mikail ya…' _Gumam Frau dalam hati. Frau lalu hanya mengabaikan si mata Mikail. Tatapannya tetap fokus kedepan. Hatinya terasa perih, seperti diiris-iris pisau. Pasalnya, si tokoh yang sekarang sedang memainkan tokoh antagonis itu.. adalah..

"Ah, aku tahu kau akan datang." Suaranya yang berwibawa menyergap telinga Frau. Oh, sungguh, siapapun tolong kecuali _dia_.

"Kenapa mesti anda.. kenapa..?" berbagai pertanyaan mulai menyerang otak Frau. Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu kejam dalam menentukan takdir seseorang?

"Aku, hanya tak bisa memaafkan mereka yang memanfaatkan hukum _sancturia_. Tidak adil rasanya, jika mereka yang membunuh mendapat ketenangan sementara keluarga yang ditinggalkan harus merana seumur hidupnya."

_ZREEEK_. Frau menggeser sedikit sabit yang aslinya dimiliki Verloren tersebut. "Rasa keadilan anda salah. Tubuh andalah hasilnya."

Bastien melirik sedikit kearah tubuhnya. Ah, sepertinya lekuk tubuhnya memang _sedikit _berubah. "Sepertinya tidak."

_SRET_. Frau—masih dalam wujud Zehelnya—berjalan dan mendekati Bastien. Dirinya lalu mulai mengusap wajah gurunya tersebut. Hahaha, lucu sekali. Dulu ia yang selalu diperlakukan seperti ini, sepertinya sekarang keadaan berbalik, eh?

"_Kenapa sih orang mati kalau tiga keinginannya sudah terkabul? Impiannya terkabul malah mati, rugi amat!" protes Frau_.

"Anda.. tak perlu melakukan ini semua demi aku. Anda tidak perlu. Tanpa anda bilangpun, aku akan berada disamping anda, sampai akhir." Tutur Frau. Ditelusuri lagi wajah si raven. Berbagai memori dengan dia mulai menyeruak memenuhi benaknya. Tidak.. ini terlalu berat baginya..

"_Karena demikianlah janji kita pada sang penguasa langit; yaitu memperoleh tiga mimpi yang akan kita perjuangkan dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidup kita." Terang Bastien sambil memainkan gunting rumputnya. "Hei Frau! Itu bukan dahan mati." Bastien memperingatkan._

"_Lalu.." Frau kembali bertanya, "Apa kau, akan meninggalkanku juga?"_

"_Sa_.. anakku sayang. Kemarilah. Ayo jangan ragu. Bunuhlah aku. Dewa itu tidak boleh ragu loh."

"_Mungkin. Maka dari itu, aku sangat menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan kita." Terang Bastien dengan senyum khas-mya._

Frau lalu mengangkat sabitnya tinggi-tinggi. Bastien hanya menatap kosong ke orang didepannya. Dirinya tetap tersenyum, seperti tidak ada rasa penyesalan.

"Apa permohonan terakhirmu?"

_SRAK!_

"_Apa permohonanmu yang ketiga, Uskup Bastien?" tanya Frau kemudian._

"_Hmm, permohonanku…"_

"Aku ingin jadi_ Father _yang baik bagi anak itu."

_PYASH_

Tubuh Bastien lalu ditusuk oleh sabit Verloren. Seketika tubuh Bastien langsung menghilang digantikan oleh burung-burung dara putih yang beterbangan mengantarkan jiwa sang Wakil Uskup ke haribaan langit.

"Permohonan terakhir anda kuterima." Tutur Frau dengan beruraian air mata.

Perlahan-lahan, memori-memori mengenai Wakil Uskup Agung Bastien mulai menjelajahi otak Frau.

"_Sepertinya kau kurang memahami tenang Dewa ya. Ayo kita belajar!"_

"_Dia itu Dewa, nak!"_

"_Maka dari itu, aku sangat menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan kita."_

"_Semoga Dewa menyertaimu."_

"_Aku akan selalu bersamamu, anakku sayang."_

"Selamat tinggal, Uskup Bastien."

_**~ You and I ~**_

"Huaaa… untung bisa lolos dari si kacamata. Mmmpphh.. Tempat mana yang enak buat baca ini ya~?" Frau mulai mengira-ngira sambil menatapi buku porno keluaran terbaru. Entah bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari pemeriksaan di Order ataupun Castor.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kematian Bastien, semua sudah beraktifitas seperti semula. Meski luka masih menghiasi hati Frau, tetapi mau tidak mau, ia harus _move on _bukan? Karena itu, Frau memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak semua hal mengenai Bastien, salah satu caranya adalah: Baca buku porno.

"Sepertinya baca disekitar sini aman—Aww, siapa sih yang mukul kepalaku?"

"_Pantas kau keperpustakaan! Ternyata benar dugaanku. Tidak boleh baca buku porno! Ini disita!"_

"Apa sih kakek sia—"

_Wuuushhhh_. Angin bertiup kencang hingga mensibakkan(?) jubah(?) uskup Frau.

"—lan?"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Benar-benar sepi.

"Apa perasaanku saja ya?" ujar Frau sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Frau lalu berjalan menyusuri taman Order. Dicarinya orang yang tadi iseng menepuk kepalanya dan meniru suara_nya_. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

'_Hahaha… tidak mungkin kan? Ia tidak mungkin bereinkarnasi jadi manusia, jadi tidak mungkin.. hantu kan?' _Frau histeris sendiri, bah OOC.

"Ah, kalau gitu lanjutin aj—Wadaw!" Frau lalu tersandung dan terperosok dengan 'indah'nya.

"Malah kesandung akar lagi—loh, sejak kapan ada akar disini?" tanya Frau. Dipandanginya 'benda' yang sepertinya asing, tetapi familiar di mata si uskup pirang. Setelah memandanginya beberapa saat, barulah ia sadar _sesuatu hal_ yang terasa _familiar _olehnya.

Warna si akar. Warna jiwa si akar tanaman itu. Warnanya sama..

.. sama seperti warna jiwa milik Wakil Uskup Agung Bastien.

"Hmph," Frau hanya mendengus. "Sepertinya kau sudah datang ya?" Frau lalu merebahkan dirinya dan menatap langit biru nan luas di hadapannya. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Perlahan-lahan, matanya mulai menutup dan ia mulai tertidur. Namun, sebelum berlabuh kealam mimpi, ia membisikkan satu buah kalimat terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat datang, kakek sialan." Dan Frau pun tertidur. Bermimpi akan dirinya dahulu saat masih bersama seseorang yang ia anggap _ayah _itu.

Tanpa Frau sadari, seseorang dari _sana _membalas perkataannya.

"_Aku pulang, anakku sayang_._"_

_**-FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hai hai! Ketemu lagi sama saya! Gimana ficnya? Bagus? Jelek? Sampaikan uneg-uneg anda lewat review!**

**By the way anyway busway, selamat liburan ya! Tapi review tetap tak boleh libur #apasih  
><strong>

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
